


Simple Solutions

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Sexual Experimentation, Straight Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru found himself once again watching Kyo in a way that he well knew he shouldn't be. He could feel the familiar pull of arousal, the unfading desire he'd felt for Kyo for as long as he could remember. For years, he'd simply ignored it. Pushed it aside and told himself not to even think about it. But age brought with it the ability to see things from angles youth had not allowed him. He saw Kyo as more than simply an arousing physicality in his life. They got along in an easy sort of way, their conflict never more than superficial, and their actions genuine with one another. All in all, it meant whenever his mind and body dredged up these urges, it became harder to ignore as time went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr "Don't know if you like them but Kaoru/Kyo? Love your stories!" - My prompt idea from random things I've had saved up for a while is "Straight friend allows you to jerk them off/make them cum". Thank you so much for loving my stuff, I hope you enjoy this! Whoops... not a drabble.   
> Song[s]: "Undiscovered" by Laura Welsh

Not for the first time tonight, Kaoru found his gaze traveling down the table, toward Kyo. The vocalist sat perched on his little pillow, having already finished his meal far earlier than everyone else. He looked, perhaps, bored. If Kaoru had to put a name to it, that was what he'd have said, at least. Every once in a while, someone would say something that forced Kyo to engage himself with the conversation and he'd do so politely, responding until the conversation petered out and then he'd lapse right back into silence.

The third time it happened, Kaoru pushed his plate back, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and unfolded himself from the floor. "I think I'm gonna call it a night." He flicked his gaze down the table toward Kyo. "You too, so you don't wake me when you come up to the room?"

Kyo looked like he was considering it, though Kaoru knew he was just playing at waiting for the benefit of the two European label executives across from him. Finally, he stood up as well and gave them a brief bow and a few words of thanks and apology for leaving early.

Kaoru turned on his heel and made his way out of the small room, through the rest of the restaurant and out into the hotel lobby. Kyo was at his side in a few moments, looking far less irritable now that he was out of the prior company's grasp. "All these years and you still don't do well with escaping, do you?"

"I do it too often. Sometimes someone else just has to bail me out." Kyo flashed him a small smile as they paused by the elevators. "Thank you."

"Yeah... anytime." Kaoru hit the button and the doors on their left slid open, the pair of them stepping into the lift. He fished out his keycard and inserted it, then pushed the button for their floor. With the elevator slowly rising through the stories to their destination, Kaoru found himself once again watching Kyo in a way that he well knew he shouldn't be. He could feel the familiar pull of arousal, the unfading desire he'd felt for Kyo for as long as he could remember. For years, he'd simply ignored it. Pushed it aside and told himself not to even think about it. But age brought with it the ability to see things from angles youth had not allowed him. He saw Kyo as more than simply an arousing physicality in his life. They got along in an easy sort of way, their conflict never more than superficial, and their actions genuine with one another. All in all, it meant whenever his mind and body dredged up these urges, it became harder to ignore as time went on.

The doors slid open and Kyo stepped out ahead of him, Kaoru trailing along after him, his hands pushed deep in his pockets. Brooding... Kyo would say he was brooding. Perhaps, he was. Or maybe he was just moody over a genuine lack of partnership for quite a long extent of time. He trudged through the door one Kyo unlocked it, kicking his shoes off and already gathering his things for his shower. He knew Kyo needed one and he usually let him go first. But if he did this time, it would prove to be his undoing when Kyo exited the bathroom in his unabashedly nude state, as he usually did. No... tonight, he had to be a little forward, a little rude, and barge his way in first.

Snatching up a towel, he stepped into the bathroom and began to ditch things in the correct place. Turning around to shut the door, he stopped dead, finding Kyo leaning against the doorjamb, his arms crossed lightly, and an amused look on his face. "Gotta take a piss. If you don't mind me doing it while you're in the shower, we're cool... otherwise, give me a minute and then it's all yours?"

Kaoru stood, utterly frozen to the same spot on the floor for the time being, trying to force his mouth to tell Kyo he could use it first, trying to force his feet to carry him toward the door. But the rest of him screamed various encouragements to stay, to strip off and get in the shower right in front of Kyo, to use that as an excuse to start the shower and do horribly inappropriate things on the other side of that barrier while Kyo relieved himself outside of it. He knew his blood was already boiling with desire, his cock swelling slightly in his pants as he stood there, trying to summon up _some_ reaction, somewhere... somehow. Anything but standing there like a moron.

Kyo finally moved past him, reaching down to move the toilet lid and seat up. That jumpstarted Kaoru into reaction, though not the one his rational mind wanted from him. Instead, he pulled his shirt over his head, casting it to the floor at his feet, his socks going next, and then his pants opening as he heard Kyo's zipper lower and then the sound of his piss hitting the bowl start behind him. Kyo... Kyo was bare in the same room as him. The thing he'd been trying to avoid, the reason he'd tried to bolt for the shower. And dear god if he wasn't getting harder by the second. He shoved his pants off along with his briefs, quickly darting to the shower and getting behind the curtain.

He twisted the knob for the shower and freezing cold spray hit him, sucking his breath right out and then forcing out an array of curses just behind it. 

"You know... normal people warm it up before getting in."

"You think?" Kaoru gave the curtain a scathing look as he stepped back as far as he could from the spray, relieved it had at least put a damper on the surge of arousal, leaving him half-hard, but no more than that. 

"Yeah... unless someone's trying to take a cold shower to kill an unwanted hard-on." Kyo's voice sounded suspiciously calm for such a comment and Kaoru stared at the flimsy barrier between them, hoping Kyo wouldn't move it to prove a point. Not that he thought he would. Kyo was blunt, but he wasn't classless, after all. "Is that what you were doing?" His voice was gentler this time, easy rather than mildly teasing.

"Uh..." Kaoru winced as he realized he'd just given himself away with a single sound. With a sigh, he moved under the spray of the water, snatching up his bag and opening it, plucking out his shampoo and starting to get to work on that part of his shower. 

"You know," Kyo's voice was closer to the curtain, to the front and left of Kaoru's current facing position and he squinted toward the area as he lathered up, "you've been getting more and more obvious the past few years."

The shampoo bottle slipped from Kaoru's fingers, thudding to the bottom of the tub, the contents leaking slowly toward the drain as Kaoru stared wide-eyed at the curtain. He tried several times to force something, anything, out of his mouth and failed each time.

"I've known for years that you're attracted to me. But it's becoming harder to ignore these days. Before, it was like a superficial sort of thing. You wanted my body and so you ignored it for the most part, which let me ignore it as well. But now... I feel like that's changed and in process, we're changing because of it. I can't ignore your reactions to me anymore and it seems you can't ignore your own toward me. Am I right or have I grown delusional?"

Kaoru picked up the bottle, capping it and then moving to start rinsing his hair out, his actions methodical, driven by routine alone. "You're not wrong."

"Have you developed feelings beyond lust and our usual sort of companionship yet?"

Yet. It was so... well, it was probably true. If Kaoru let it go, it might go that direction... it might not. Either way, it was a risk. One that would hurt a hell of a lot when it wasn't returned, when it grew out of control while he denied everything to himself for years more and- 

He cut himself off and sighed. "Not yet. But... it's possible, I guess."

"Probable, actually. You're textbook right now." Kyo sounded very matter-of-fact. Not angry, not upset, not put out... just like he was giving truthful information and nothing more. 

"Then tell me what to do to stop it if you're so ahead of the game here... because I'm admittedly outside of my element on this one." Kaoru continued through the motions of his shower.

"It's been sexual this whole time, right? The part you won't let yourself honestly admit to?"

Wincing, Kaoru shifted to wash the soapy suds from his body, back to Kyo now. "Yeah."

"Then... give in. If you get what you want now, it won't go avoided so long it festers into something larger than it is now."

Kaoru paused, hand halfway down one arm. "You... are you suggesting I - no _we_ \- have sex?"

"Not sex, per say. But I suggest something a little less... fully out of my realm of comfort. I've never been anything but blunt with you about my sexuality and you're fully aware I'm painfully straight. While I have no interest in perusing anything sexual with you, I also see a solution for what it is... and I'm willing to, let's say... whet your appetite."

Kaoru finished rinsing off and shut off the shower, starting to squeeze out his hair. "I'm not doing anything to you that you don't want... even if you tell me to, that's a grey area I'm fully unwilling to breach."

"It's not un-consensual, Kaoru." Kyo held a towel inside of the stall to Kaoru. "I'm offering a solution and one I'm fully agreeable to. So here it is. I'm going to go back to the bedroom and I'm going to be waiting for you, naked and sitting on the couch. We're going to order an adult video that does it for me. And when I get hard, you're going to solve it for me. Hands only. And... we'll see how it goes from there. If you want this _at all_ , there will be no arguments. Worst case scenario, you get to see me pleasure myself if you can't bring yourself to touch me, and you at least have a fantasy to tide your mind over when it wants these things with me. Best case, you get this experience and I get to cum."

Kaoru wrapped the towel around his waist and shoved open the curtain. He was sure the look on his face was comical in how incredulous it was. "You, a very straight man, are going to let me jerk you off... simply because you're concerned of how far my mind will take this, is that right?"

Kyo tilted his head at him and then smiled a little. "No. Because I like us how we are and I don't want you to have to back off so much that we don't have what we do anymore. I know it won't change anything for me and if I know you like I think I do, it'll help ease down the intensity of what's going on up in your mind."

Kaoru sighed, gesturing toward the door. "Then... go. And we'll see if I pansy out or not."

"You won't." Kyo turned and left the room, pulling the door most of the way closed behind himself as he went. 

Kaoru took his time drying off and going through the rest of his nightly routine. By the time he turned off the faucet from brushing his teeth, he could already hear the porn playing, the soft moans of a girl filtering through the room. He took a deep breath and came out of the room, skirting around the couch, and heading to the dresser, picking up his sleep pants, starting to move to put them on, Kyo's voice stopping him.

"Are you seriously going to put on clothing during... this?"

Kaoru ducked his head a little. "Didn't think you'd want to see how it affected me," he managed to mutter out.

"I don't. But I expect that you'll want to get something from this as well. And no pants is better access. I expect you to get your rocks off or I may be a little insulted."

Kaoru breathed out a huff of a laugh, shaking his head. "Yeah... fine." He dropped the pants on the bed and then came back around to the sofa, hesitating and then starting to sit down. He was halfway down before Kyo yanked his towel and tossed it halfway across the floor. "Like that's going to hide anything... pointless barriers between you and your gratification. Stop hiding. If I don't want to see it, I won't look. It's simple and I'm no idiot over here."

Kaoru eased himself down onto the couch, studying the screen for a minute, the pair of them thankfully silent. He could feel Kyo shift once in a while, the material of the couch moving and then settling. Finally, Kyo's hand reached out and grasped Kaoru's own, drawing it toward his lap. "Is this going to happen?" He let go of Kaoru's hand once he had it hovering over where it needed to go.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Kaoru made a decision to do whatever he wanted with his hands for now and finally turned his attention on Kyo rather than the screen. He drew one leg up on the couch, leaning closer and then looking down. He couldn't stop the wanton moan that left his lips at the sight of the other's cock, so hard already. Sure, he'd seen him hard on stage, within the confines of clothing... seen him naked and flaccid. But he'd never once seen him utterly nude and completely, unabashedly, undeniably _hard_. Kyo's foreskin pulled back tightly around the head and the slit was ever so slightly damp with his precum. Arousal surged hard through Kaoru and within a second, he had his hand encircling his shaft, working him slowly up and down. 

Kyo's hips flexed up into his hand, a satisfied sound leaving his lips as Kaoru stroked him. And it took everything in Kaoru not to lean down and take him in his mouth, suck him into next week, suck him until his mind didn't exist anymore, only the feeling of Kaoru on his cock did. He bit his lower lip hard, his wrist working out the best ways he knew to touch himself - or anyone else - to see what drew Kyo's arousal higher and what didn't. 

He quickly found the other liked the little twists of his wrist, the flick and the harsher slide down his shaft. He liked a thumb swiped over the crown and he enjoyed pressure against the slit. Kaoru became so absorbed in what he was doing to Kyo that he didn't even think to look up, didn't think to see how it was affecting his friend and bandmate in what was written across his face. Really, he didn't need to. The sounds, the movements of his hips, the hardness of his cock... those told him the story he needed to know right then.

Licking his lips, he breathed out a near whine, telling himself not to lean down and suck the cum right out of Kyo. His free hand cupped Kyo's sac, gently rolling the globes between his fingers, lightly pressing and then backing off to simply pull gently on the skin. He shifted, sliding to his knee on the couch, the other leg mostly in the floor, his own cock pressed to the couch to ease some amount of that ache while still not doing anything about it. He let his gaze explore Kyo's body, the faint lines of old scars, the pale expanses of skin that had never touched the sun, the tattoo on his thigh he never dared get a good enough look at that he now memorized with quick, efficiency.

Kyo's hand came to rest on the nape of his neck, lightly squeezing. "I'm close," he breathed, his hips rocking languidly into Kaoru's strokes. "If... if you want it in your mouth, you can."

Nothing in Kaoru could have possibly stopped him from giving in to that allowance. With a moan, he dropped his head over Kyo's lap, tongue darting out to taste the slickness of his slit, the pleasant flavor of precum sliding over his tongue. And then his mouth was wrapped around Kyo's cock, head bobbing, hand moving in tandem with his work, and Kyo was arching up off the couch, crying out encouragement as he took more and more of him. And then it was happening, Kyo's loud groan telling him just as much as the tightness of his balls or the way his shaft seemed to flex down hard against his tongue. Kyo's free hand hit the couch and his cock pulsed against Kaoru's tongue, filling his mouth with his cum.

Most of it, he swallowed down, letting the last shot of it linger on his tongue as he flicked his tongue over the slit a few more times. Eager... still too eager to get more. And oh god was he ever hard. He sucked his way up off of Kyo's cock, spitting the last bit into his hand and slipping it down around his own cock, holding onto the couch arm on the other side of Kyo's body, unable to wait a second longer and do this in the privacy of the bathroom. His hips shoved forward a few dozen times, arousal warming his veins, his orgasm building and building... and then he was gone, thick spurts of cum pulsing out onto the cushions and across Kyo's thigh. His hips jerked near-violently as he unloaded, a low growl leaving him as relief finally started to slide through him. 

For the first time in months, he felt like he was going to finally be okay again. He stayed there, head hung down, softening cock in his hand, his cum staining everything as he panted for breath. 

Kyo's hand squeezed the back of his neck, moving to lightly stroke a thumb over the hair at the base of his skull. "If... you ever need this again... tell me. As long as you're still okay with it just being what it is."

Kaoru eased himself back, peering up at Kyo, his eyes bright with the remnants of his orgasm. "Yeah... you know... I mean... thank you."

Kyo's smile was immediate, his laugh clearer than Kaoru remembered it having been in a while. "Sure thing." He stood up then, tossing the remote down where he'd been sitting. "Do what you want, I'll be a while." With that, he headed for the shower.

And just like that, everything slipped back into the ease they'd once shared, the lack of tension on Kaoru's part making it so much easier to breathe around Kyo. Even as he cleaned up the couch and turned on the requisite white noise they kept going to sleep with, he couldn't keep the easy smile from his lips. Sometimes, he was just grateful Kyo was as blunt as he tended to be. It just made the whole world that much simpler.


End file.
